Ikki's Great Adventure
by Marietta1995
Summary: Ikki's fed up with the monotonous life that comes with being an air bender. So, when Korra offers her chance of a life time, an opportunity to leave Air Temple Island for a while, how can she refuse? [Ikki & OC] DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: Departure

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS... if I did... well, let's just say I'd own Hawaii by now ;)**

* * *

Ikki tapped her foot impatiently.

_What's taking the stupid ferry so long?!_

She stole furtive glances over her shoulders, trying to spot any flashes of the yellow and orange air acolyte clothing she'd grown so accustom to seeing. But, there was nothing. They hadn't realized she'd left yet. Ikki was glad her mother and father were on a trip. Otherwise, she doubted she'd even make it past the front door before they figured out she was up to.

Ikki sighed, thinking of the letter she left on her nightstand. They were going to be furious…

_But, this is Avatar business. _She thought stubbornly. _Korra needed me! Who am I to say no?_

Ikki thought back to yesterday. She'd been "training" with her brothers (they were learning the great wonders of air bending mud in each other's faces) when grumpy, old Ngami called her in. She looked over her mud splattered clothes with a quick glare before handing the phone over to Ikki. With a roll of her eyes, Ikki snatched the phone away and discovered it was Korra calling from the North Pole. She was talking so fast, Ikki barely had time to register what was being said. But, one thing was clear: Korra needed her to bring the old betrothal necklace she and Mako had found last month. Korra brilliantly had left it behind during her last visit to Air Temple Island, so it was now Ikki's duty to fetch it for her.

Unfortunately, due to her parent's trip, along with the other Air Acolytes performing different duties, Ikki was left with no Sky Bison to fly her to the Northern Water Tribe directly. So, a series of trains and boats would have to do. Ikki wasn't picky though. As long as she got away from Air Temple Island, she would be fine.

Ikki fingered the betrothal necklace guiltily; she hoped Meelo and Rohan wouldn't be to upset with her disappearance. Her brothers loved to play with her, even though she was seventeen. She wasn't all mature like Jinora.

_Aw, crap. I forgot about Jinora._ Ikki moaned into her head. _She's going to eat me alive!_

She promptly tried to rid the image of her sister's wrath from her mind. She had no need to worry. Jinora only came home every few weeks, as she was all busy and such with her job within the city council. She'd be well distracted there.

Ikki let out a sigh of relief. _She won't even know I'm gone._

Now all she had to do was wait for the ferry to arrive and she'd be on her way.

As if on cue, the ferry chugged up to the dock, letting off its passengers. Ikki focused on blending in with the crowd, clutching her worn, leather satchel and ticket tightly. Instead of her usual orange and yellow clothing with her hair in buns, Ikki opted to wear a simple, olive green kimono style dress with an old brown belt while she let her hair hang down, reaching the middle of her back. Overall, she looked near the same as a common Republic City citizen. Ikki didn't want the unneeded attention she received every time she wore her air acolyte clothing. It would only hold up her journey.

A few minutes later, the new arrivals had finally left the docks and Ikki pushed her way onto the ferry.

_It's time!_

People fought their way onto the deck, all wanting to head out on their separate trips. Ikki gracefully dodged the onslaught of people, as if they were apart of her air bending training. Within moments, she was able to make it to the main deck. Ikki leaned against the railing and waited, still stealing quick glances here and there. She felt on edge. Until the ferry set off, there still was a chance that some Air Acolytes could attempt to retrieve her, 'attempt' being the operative word. Ikki sighed, hanging her head over the railing as she tried to relax.

Suddenly, Ikki was pulled back roughly as a voice said, "Annoying, what if you fell?"

Ikki spun around and found a group of passengers muttering excitedly.

"Whatever." She muttered. "Let's just go already..."

A half an hour later, the final passenger boarded the ferry, signaling the captain to take off. With a shuddering start, the ferry took off into the ocean. The salty wind blew Ikki's hair back as she tried to restrain herself from falling into a fit of giggles. Her journey was finally beginning!

Ikki ran to the front of the boat and watched the waves splash around her.

_I'm free! _She wanted to yell, _I'm finally free!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's really slow right now, but it picks up next chapter. Plus the chapters from here on out should be longer too! Don't hate :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Annoying

**Unfortunately, I don't own _The Legend of Korra_, I don't have the power to take it over... yet.**

* * *

By the time Ikki found a place to rest on the main deck, most of the passengers had moved to the inner levels of the ferry. There were games, platters of free food, and an assortment of drinks to distract everyone for the 6 hours it would take to reach Senlin Village. So, while the rest of the passengers found themselves caught in the ferry's fabulous offers, Ikki figured that it would be best to gather her energy or the rest of the trip.

She dragged two benches together under the shade of the flimsy overhang the ferry provided. Using her bag as a pillow, Ikki curled up and began to rest. Her mind automatically ran over the plan in her head.

_First Senlin Village, then Serpents Pass, after that is Ba Sing Se, while the Northern Air Temple follows before ending at the Northern Water Tribe._

Ikki repeated this list in her head over and over again. This was her route. One step out of place and she'd be delayed for days at least. Although, as tempting as it was to add to the days she'd be away from Air Temple Island, Ikki had a job to do.

_Korra needs me. _Ikki thought as she quickly began to doze off.

/

A loud horn woke Ikki a few hours later. She jumped up disoriented as she blearily glanced around the deck, trying to find the source of the noise.

"What was that?" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"That was the warning horn, Miss Snores-A-Lot." An annoyed voice said. "We're about to dock in Senlin."

Ikki stopped rubbing her eyes and turned to glare at the speaker. It was a boy about her age, tall and thin with ink black hair and the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen. Ikki might've found him attractive if not for the fact he managed to irritate her moments earlier.

"I do not snore." Ikki snapped instantly.

The boy snorted.

"Right… and turtle-ducks hate water."

Ikki stuck her tongue out. The boy smirked

"How annoying, you sure are one mature lady." He remarked, laughing as Ikki started to fume. Passengers began to come up to the main deck again.

In the back of her head, Ikki realized that the young man was the one who pulled her back earlier, when it looked like she was going to fall overboard. But, Ikki was too aggravated to care. She wanted to blow the stupid smirk off his face so badly. To her dismay, her father's voice popped up in her mind.

_Air benders do not begin fights. They are peacekeepers, not instigators._

Ikki blew a quick breath of air out of her nose and pasted a fake smile to her face. The boy smirked.

"What's your name?" She asked sweetly as the boat pulled up to the dock. People began to roughly push past her.

"Ryu," he said, still smirking, "and what about you, annoying girl?"

"Ikki." she said, struggling to keep her smile intact as she cursed the air bender's stupid peacekeeping ideals. "I just wanted to thank you for this _stimulating_ conversation and let you know that I hope you fall into a pit of wolf-bats. Nice meeting you."

Ikki spun around and nearly dove into the crowd of the exiting passengers, not bothering to see the look on Ryu's face. Within moments, she was hidden within the crowd.

_I was never a good peacekeeper. _Ikki thought with a smirk of her own.

She swiftly made her way onto the dock, pausing beneath a giant panda statue that sat on the edge of the surrounding forest.

_That's right. _Ikki remembered, glancing at the forest that lined the pathway ahead of her which led to the village. _This is where Hei Bai's forest is._

Ikki smiled sweetly as she remembered the stories Gran-Gran would tell her about her and grandpa Aang's adventures. If she remembered the story of this forest correctly, she probably should try to avoid damaging any of the trees.

Ikki giggled as she imagined what Hei Bai would do if she let Meelo loose on the forest.

_That kid does more damage than a hurricane. _She thought, continuing to laugh as she began to walk toward the village.

These thoughts quickly pushed the irritating boy she had left behind as she remembered the chaos her little brother always managed to create with his air bending, not noticing the large smile spread across her face as she continued to walk.

_Yep, _Ikki thought contently, _I could get used to this 'journeying' business._

Ikki continued down the path, not noticing the large shadow trailing her as it hid behind the forest's trees.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry the chapters are still a bit short, but... look on the bright side! At least I'm posting... even if it's almost two in the morning. Feel free to review, I love the input! :)**

**Ryu: Don't even bother, she doesn't need a review.**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Ryu: You heard me.**

**Me: (crying) PLEASE DON'T LISTEN! HE SPEAKS LIES!**

**Ryu: What a cry baby- *thunk* (Ikki knocks him out with a quick smack to the head)**

**Ikki: Sorry Marietta! An idiot like this shouldn't be allowed to talk.**

**Me: *sniffle* thanks...**

**Ikki: Okay everyone! Let's keep Marietta happy! Just read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Sorry if you don't like my silly banters. But, they always seem to make me giggle...


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Hei Bai

**I do not own the _Legend of Korra_ and its characters. I'm too poor...**

* * *

Ikki arrived in Senlin Village after a half an hour of walking the dirt path. She froze as she took in the village's old time beauty. It was so… rustic.

Senlin Village prided itself in being the village with the least change since the time Avatar Aang had saved it over 50 years ago. The small village was surrounded by an old, stone wall. Small houses were placed side by side as villagers flitted from one market stand to the next. They all wore traditional clothing while smiling brightly at the visitors which poured through Senlin's tall gates. The only addition was the train station which lied down past the village in the forest's clearing.

Ikki looked at her train ticket.

_It'll be leaving soon. _ She judged.

Ikki slowly made her way through the village. As much as she wanted to leave, it felt incredible to be in the village Gran-Gran and grandpa Aang had saved so many years before. Even though Jinora was known as the bookworm of the family, Ikki constantly read Aang's stories over and over. The story of his trip to the spirit world to save Sokka and the villagers was imprinted in her mind from a young age. A life like his was one to be dreamed of in her mind.

_I'd love to have a life like that. _Ikki sighed, but quickly perked up as she remembered that she was having her own journey at the moment.

With a slight spring in her step, Ikki continued walking toward the station pathway. But, before getting far, a little girl plowed right into Ikki. With quick reflexes, Ikki steadied the little girl before she could fall flat on her face.

"Sorry Lady!" The little girl said loudly, giving Ikki a toothy grin while shoving her hands deep into her dress' pockets.

Ikki smiled politely and walked away.

"Darn it," she muttered, "I'd be mad if she weren't so dang cute."

Suddenly, loud bangs sounded through the forest path. Ikki ran toward the source. Playing it safe, she hid behind a tree as she spotted a few boys earth bending rocks at the forest trees.

_Hm… _she thought, _Hei Bai wouldn't like this one bit._

Attempting to stifle her giggles, Ikki hopped up on top of a nearby tree, deciding to have some fun.

With a slight air boost, Ikki flew through the air and landed right in front of the younger boys. They all scrambled back, yelping like a pack of sea wolfs.

"Wh-who are you?" the leader, a small freckled boy, stuttered. "You just f-flew through the air!"

Figuring that they'd never heard of air benders before, Ikki realized that she could have a lot of fun with these kids.

"Who am I?!" Ikki yelled indignantly, caused all the boys to flinch. "You DON'T know who I am?"

The group nodded wearily.

"I" she screamed, flicking her wrists back and forth to create a slight wind vortex around them, "I AM THE GREAT WIND SPIRIT! SERVANT TO THE GREAT HEI BAI!"

The boys began to cower as someone cried out, "Who's that?!"

"Hei Bai!" Ikki said dangerously as the vortex picked up in speed. "He is this forest's spirit animal and is very displeased at the moment."

The boys yelped while Ikki took slow steps toward the cowering children.

"He feels the pain of the forest!" She continued. "Each rock to a tree is a hit to the great Hei Bai himself!"

Ikki stopped inching forward as she toward over them, noticing that their faces had gone a deathly pale. She relished it.

"The last time Hei Bai felt so much pain, he…" Ikki paused, smirking slightly. "Well, let's just say that only the Avatar was able to help the villagers then."

The boys' eyes widened as Ikki's outraged face grew grim.

"Let this be a warning to all of you! Cause the Great Spirit any more pain and you won't have a village to go back to! DO NOT TEST THE GREAT HEI BAI AGAIN!"

And with that, Ikki blew herself gracefully into the air as the vortex surrounding the boys slowed to a breeze, leaving them to hurry back to the safety of their village.

…

Ikki laughed as she hurriedly boarded the train.

_Those boys were so gullible. _She chortled. She had only wanted to help Hei Bai the way her grandfather might have, but found herself getting carried away.

"Hope they aren't too emotionally scarred." Ikki muttered stealing one last glance at the small village before entering the compartment. She felt a slight pang in her chest as the train began to take off, leaving her staring at the rushing blurs of trees and the pinks and oranges of the setting sun. With a sigh, she entered her assigned compartment.

A familiar voice hit her ears.

"You've got to be kidding me!" It whined.

_That voice,_ Ikki thought, snapping her head up to see who she was sharing her compartment with.

No sooner had she looked, Ikki let out a long groan.

It was Ryu.

* * *

**Okay, so I think I should get an award for how good I have been at uploading every day. But, I will warn you. THIS WILL NOT LAST. I'm gearing up for the AP tests and a whole bunch of job interviews. The best I'll be able to manage is hopefully one or two chapters a week. Sorry! But, I'll try to make this writing streak last. Feel free to read and review. All advice is welcome. :)**

**Ryu: Psh, you'd probably start crying the moment you saw a critique on your work.**

**Me: (pulls out a shotgun) You were saying?**

**Ryu: N-never mind...**

**Me: Trust me everyone! I love getting feed back... not unlike a certain stick in the mud here.**

**Ryu: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry, I calls 'em as I see them. :)**


End file.
